Deathcube
The Deathcube (デスキューブ Desukyūbu) is the name of a giant cube-like maze created during Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! It is one of the game's special torture facilities managed by Belief Club President Kai. History During Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! At some point during mid-late Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!, the Belief Club members and the Debate Club Vice Presidents (as "special guests) were placed within the giant cube-like maze of death, found beneath Doki Doki High School. After everyone awakens in random cubed rooms, Kai explained his new torture session with instructions on how to survive this new horror. By the end of his instructions, one of his female club members already died from a time-based triggering and time-based traps in every other room everyone was standing on activated too but they made their escape in time. In the Debate Main Character's perspective, the first trap she encountered was a time-based slow spike trap in the room she spawned in. She made her escape in an easter room, accidentally triggers a wall-arrow trap, getting her shoulder injured with arrows, and clumsily fell down the bottom door, twisting her right leg. Fujio, a male Debate Club Vice President, enters the room from the southern doorway and helps the Debate Main Character get out of the room before a time-based buzzsaw trap got them. Fujio and Kotoha, a female Debate Club Vice President, already found each other shortly prior. Kotoha mentions she was hit with needles and the Debate Main Character noticed Fujio had a few fingers cut off that and Fujio mentioned that he almost got his head cut off. By now, 3 Debate Club members regrouped with each other with Fujio taking charge of this group and Fujio came up with an idea to test rooms using his shoes. In the Belief Main Character's perspective, he eventually gets grouped with Akida, Chojiro (another male Debate Club Vice President who took charge of this group), and Erika. Chojiro had the same idea Fujio had but when the Belief Main Character mentioned that the Belief Main Character had a guide, the Belief Main Character lead them. Before they met each other, the right side of Akida's face was corroded by corrosive basic solution trap, Chojiro's face and arms were burnt by a flameflower trap, Erika was already found with her head and body corroding by superacid, and the Belief Main Character was unharmed due to his player guiding him. Erika died and the Debate Main Character's group eventually finds Erika's corroded corpse. As the Debate Main Character's group makes progress through their obstacles, the Debate Main Character noticed Kotoha was ill. Kotoha was slowly poisoned by needles at the start and the Debate Main Character was getting worried. Their relationship grew. Fujio found the Belief Main Character's group and helped Kotoha and the Debate Main Character to group with them. All four Debate Club Vice Presidents and two Belief Club members are now together, making it a six-party group, but Chojiro was still hard-hearted on them. When Chojiro asked the Belief Main Character was told to go next, his player mentioned that the only safe spot was below them, which made it a bit hard for the Debate Main Character due to her injury but there was no time left as the room they grouped in was getting gassed by cyanogen chloride. Most of the members made it out unharmed but Fujio was poisoned by cyanogen chloride. Two grouped members are now poisoned and the verge of death. As the six-member group was progressing through the Deathcube with the Belief Club's player guiding the Belief Main Character, Kai returned to monitor his game after being absent for a while , Kai was surprised that these many members are still alive, complaining about the player controlling the Belief Main Character that Kai decides to disable the player's controls. Now the group has to find their way out of the Deathcube alive without a player guiding the team had to resort to their original tactic of testing trapped rooms with their shoes or other clothing but their teamwork is fading away... Over time, Chojiro's temper and paranoia became worse as he started arguing with his best friend Fujio even while he was poisoned. Fujio was tired with Chojiro giving strict orders to the Belief Club members. Eventually, their argument became worse and Chojiro taunted Fujio to the point where they would start a fight. However, Chojiro got the best of his "best" friend and threw his best friend in a trapped room, being crushed and diced to bits by a steel grate slamming on him. Chojiro's relationship with everyone changed and they became afraid of him when Chojiro technically murdered his best friend. Akida told the Belief Main Character to get Kotoha and the Debate Main CHaracter out of the room while he tries to stop a tempered Chojiro but Akida gets his neck snapped. Kai finds it hilarious that his test subjects are turning on each other. The Belief Main Character, Kotoha, and the Debate Main Character enters an activated trap room of four pendulums and found the Belief Club member Takeda already dead, chopped in half. However, in order to stay away from an enraged Chojiro, they had to carefully go through the swinging bladed pendulums and Chojiro pursues after them. After taking a wild guess at entering an eastern room, Chojiro gets a hold of the Debate Main Character while the Belief Main Character pulls her before she gets hit by a bladed pendulum and Chojiro's jaw gets sliced off. The Belief Main Character, Kotoha, and the Debate Main Character makes their escape through a white safe room and the door they entered from immediately closes as Chojiro tried entering, getting his arm cut off by the door. Chojiro eventually bleeds out in the pendulum-trapped room while the white room the three survivors are in is moving to its original spot as a room that bridges between the Deathcube and an empty facility. The Belief Main Character checks each door to find a gigantic dark room with the exterior of the Deathcube and another building. By now, the slow poison that Kotoha had since the beginning of the Deathcube is at a fatal spot. Kotoha and the Debate Main Character confessed their feelings for each other. The Belief Main Character helps the Debate Main Character and Kotoha. Kotoha wanted to be left alone since she would be a burden in her current condition but the Debate Main Character couldn't leave her behind. They all got out alive... sort of... After the three enters a new dark facility, they were congratulated by Kai and Koshiro, the Debate Club President and Kai's newest Belief Club Vice President and the reward is to choose one of the two portals; one would lead to paradise while the other would lead to more purgatory. The Debate Main Character demands an antidote for Kotoha but it was already too late. Kotoha died from her poison and the Debate Main Character cried over her until Koshiro deleted Kotoha away from his sight. The Belief Main Character was surprised that this Koshiro guy could use "black magic" too. Being talked as trash by Koshiro, the Debate Main Character became upset and started hating Koshiro after being blinded by Koshiro's charisma for a long time. The Debate Main Character's former best friend Momo warned her about Koshiro and the Debate Main Character now realizes how selfish and cruel Koshiro really is but it didn't matter as Koshiro deleted the Debate Main Character. The Belief Main Character stands alone with Kai and Koshiro but Koshiro left them alone. Kai restores player controls and leaves the Belief Main Character and his player. The player has to choose which portal to take. However, Kai lied. While at least one of them did lead to "paradise", it was only temporarily as the Belief Main Character would eventually be pulled back into the Torture Club... During Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus During Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, after Literature Club's Main Character 1, Main Character 2, and Sayori rescued Monika, the player has the option to return to the room where the Debate Club members were being tortured. However, Koshiro's torture rooms were empty but a piece of the Debate Main Character's memory data was left behind. This memory data drop contained the Debate Main Character's memories of the ending for Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation and the Deathcube segment in Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! in the Debate Main Character's perspective. Koji warns us that the Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! recording should ONLY be watched by adults due to its extreme level of content). During the time Kosei infects Sayori with Kai's Doki Doki Virus to try to directly attack the Belief Club's database, Infected Sayori enters Monika's mind and mentally puts Monika in a Deathcube simulation. Infected Sayori gives Monika the rules and instructions: Escape the Deathcube alive without anyone helping her. Any time Monika dies, she will respawn at a random location of the Deathcube. To add some twists, Infected Sayori will be part of the Deathcube and will attack Monika if Monika encounters her. Plus, Infected Sayori summons a mechanical vest over Monika that stabs into the ends of Monika's rib cage called the Rib-per Vest Cage, a portable torture device that rip's a human's rib cage open after every hour...and the device resets every hour and getting killed and respawned any other way doesn't reset the timer. The game begins as metal spikes appear from the ceilings towards Monika's direction. Monika cries for our help but we are unable to help her and Monika's mind is a lot faster than the interdimension, meaning that Monika spent many hours in the Deathcube. By the time Infected Sayori leaves Monika's body, Monika is traumatized by the tortures and deaths she mentally had. After the heroes trained their new powers and battled against the new KaiserFever Deviranger team, they were all put in the Deathcube for the end game. The Deathcube has been nerfed to have safe rooms and Kai only has a limited amount of rooms he could booby trap. The objective for the Literature Club and Drama Club members is to escape the Deathcube alive to prepare for the "final battle." Instructions and Objectives During Doki Doki -disBelief Club- Torture Club!’s story, the object is to guide the Belief Main Character through 20 by 20 by 20 six-sided colored mechanical rooms (800 rooms + 3 bridged rooms that roam in the Deathcube). Every room has some kind of deathtrap with half of the rooms being temporarily safe rooms, having booby traps or slow death traps that trigger if a lifeform stays too long in the room. Some trapped rooms may cause injuries or maybe fatal enough to kill. The goal is to survive and make it out alive. Kai originally planned everyone to have three lives but decided that everyone gets one life. However, since the Belief Main Character is being controlled by a player during this event, the Belief Main Character technically has infinite lives as the player can retry every time the Belief Main Character dies until we find one of the three real safe rooms that act as a bridge to the end of the Deathcube and into another building. Over time, every room moves throughout the Deathcube and the safe bridged rooms enter the Deathcube and eventually returns to its original location. Known traps and victims Here are a list of known traps shown in the Deathcube during Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! and in Monika's mind when Infected Sayori simulated the Deathcube in her brain. * Corrossive gas-trapped room - 0 victims ** Tested: No one affected * Flamethrower-trapped room (unknown if timed) - 1 victims ** Injured: Chojiro (his face and arms were burnt) * Pendulum-trapped room - 2 victims ** Killed: Takeru, Chojiro (slowly bled to death) ** Unharmed: Belief Main Character, Debate Main Character, Kotoha * Poison needle-trapped room - 1 victim ** Poisoned: Kotoha (survived until the very end) * Slamming steel grate-trapped room - 1 victim ** Killed: Fujio * Strong basic solution spray-trapped room - 1 victim ** Injured: Akida * Superacid-trapped room - 1 victim ** Killed: Erika (via acid corrosion over time) * Unknown cutting-trapped room (unknown if timed) - 1 victim ** Injured: Fujio (something sliced off a few of his fingers that almost got his head) * Wall arrows-trapped room - 1 victim ** Injured: Debate Main Character Timed traps All "safe" rooms are temporarily safe with traps triggering at some point when a biological being stays in the room for too long. * Buzzsaw-timed room - 0 victims ** Unharmed: Debate Main Character, Fujio, Monika (as a simulation inside her mind with Infected Sayori) * Cyanogen chloride-trapped room - 1 victim ** Poisoned: Fujio ** Unharmed: Akida, Belief Main Character, Chojiro, Debate Main Character, Kotoha * Flames-trapped room - 0 victims ** Unharmed: Debate Main Character, Fujio, Kotoha * Spikes-timed room - 0 victims ** Unharmed: Debate Main Character List of traps during end game During the "end game" of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus when the Literature Club and Drama Club members were transported to the Deathcube, the player guides the characters through the Deathcube. Some rooms are filled with booby traps that will damage your characters in the overworld unless if you avoid the traps by quickly leaving the room or input specific buttons during quick-time events (QTE). * Corrosive gas-trapped room - A room that will slowly fill with corrosive gas, dealing small damage to your party members every 2 seconds while you are in the gassed room, starting 2 seconds after the gas starts to fill. * Poison needles-trapped room - A room with poisonous needles from the wall. Input specified buttons to dodge or block the arrows. They deal a tiny amount of damage but they may inflict Poison on your party members if the quick-time event QTE fails. * QuickFreeze trap room - A room that will instantly freeze in one second. Input a specified button to quickly exit the room where you came from. If the QTE fails, your party members will take damage and all but your party members excluding auto-battling allies and Aika (as Dokiranger CyberRed) will have the Freeze status. Your party leader's movement speed is halved in this room. * Shark blades-trapped room - A room with metal fin-like blades that slides along the bottom steel grate. Input a specified button to dodge the blade. Failing the QTE will deal damage to your party members. * Wall arrows-trapped room - A room with arrows shooting from the wall. Input specified buttons to dodge or block the arrows. Failing any of the QTE inputs will deal a small amount of damage to your party members per input miss. Trivia * The Deathcube is highly inspired by the concept of the Cube in the Cube psychological horror film series. Category:Locations Category:Torture devices and attractions